Problem: Point $D$ lies on side $AC$ of equilateral triangle $ABC$ such that the measure of angle $DBC$ is $45$ degrees. What is the ratio of the area of triangle $ADB$ to the area of triangle $CDB$? Express your answer as a common fraction in simplest radical form.
[asy] size(100); defaultpen(linewidth(0.7)); pen f = fontsize(10);
pair A=(0,0),B=(0.5,0.5*3^.5),C=(1,0),D=(1/(2+3^.5),0),E=foot(D,B,C);
draw(A--B--C--cycle); draw(B--D--E);

draw(rightanglemark(D,E,B,2));
label("$A$",A,S,f); label("$B$",B,N,f); label("$C$",C,S,f); label("$D$",D,S,f); label("$E$",E,NE,f); label("$60^{\circ}$",C,(-1.8,1),f); label("$45^{\circ}$",B,(0.8,-6.2),f);
[/asy] Let $s$ be the length of a side of equilateral triangle $ABC$, and let $E$ be the foot of the perpendicular from $D$ to $\overline{BC}$. It follows that $\triangle BDE$ is a $45-45-90$ triangle and $\triangle CDE$ is a $30-60-90$ triangle. It follows that $BE = DE$ and $CE = DE/\sqrt{3}$, so $$s = BC = BE + EC = DE + DE/\sqrt{3} = DE \cdot \left(1 + \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}}\right).$$It follows that $DE = \frac{s}{1 + \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}}} = \frac{s}{\frac{\sqrt{3} + 1}{\sqrt{3}}} = \frac{s\sqrt{3}}{1 + \sqrt{3}},$ so $CE = DE/\sqrt{3} = \frac{s}{1+\sqrt{3}}$ and $CD = 2CE = \frac{2s}{1+\sqrt{3}}$.

Since triangles $ADB$ and $CDB$ share the same height, it follows that the ratio of their areas is equal to the ratio of their bases, namely $AD/CD$. Since $AD = s - CD$, then $$\frac{AD}{CD}= \frac{s}{CD} - 1 = \frac{s}{\frac{2s}{1+\sqrt{3}}} - 1 = \frac{1+\sqrt{3}}{2} - 1 = \frac{\sqrt{3}-1}{2}.$$Thus, the ratio of the area of triangle $ADB$ to the area of triangle $CDB$ is $\boxed{\frac{\sqrt{3}- 1}{2}}$.